black lemonaid
by meg patterson
Summary: a recent nightmare somewhat sound like the work of stephen king.note:ive changed the book from twilight to stephen king


note:not a twilight fanfiction

black lemonaid.

by meg patterson

based on a recent nightmare

It all really started on my back porch, a hot summer day as i was laying on some random towel in sunglasses and a big sunhat you only really read about in books or see in movies.I had a glass of pink lemonaid sitting there beside me.Just, sitting there, looking the way it should.I don't exactly remember what happened next, only that i fell asleep.

This next part, I'm not exactly sure about either, if it was my dream inside my dream, or just part of my mind when i sleep.I had woken up, but i wasn't on my back porch anymore, and i wasn't on my towel, or wearing my big sunhat or glasses.I was dressed in some black and red skin tight dress , black high heeled pumps, and i had blush out make up on, like those girls in old time movies used to wear.I wasn't quite sure where I was at , at this point, i think some sort of private yatch or jet, or blimp.I myself looked up, and I was standing, someone was calling my name, I didn't know who at that time.It was some older woman wearing a suit.

"meg!" she had called, seeming rather out of breath.

I guess this is some sort of inconveinience that i dont remember what exactly happend next, but that i was trying to pull some man away from looking out a round glass window, he had had his eyes open the whole time.I think i was screaming, but there was no sound comming from anywhere, as I saw myself from the reflection in the glass window, i was clawing the man's eye's out.I didn't know why.I looked again, and his eye's were bleeding, but he still kept them wide open,watching something out side the window.I was crying and screaming now.

And all but suddenly, he was dead.Along with all other people in the room.

I didn't know how i got there, but i was on the floor now.Trembling.Bleeding cuts on my wrists, arms and face.I got up and looked around, to see that in fact everyone els was truely dead.I then stood up,and looked out the nearby window, carefully looking low, incase i had to suddenly drop.

What i saw i do not remember clearly.Just some sort of fog, with spots of red and black.

I turned, around, I think that I was looking for a way out, but everyone that was once dead was standing.All bloody , but straight.All of them staring lifelessly at me.

I screamed, not knowing what els to do.So i ran.But no one stopped me. The all just slowly turned and watched me as I ran helplessly through this room in a yatch(still not sure what it was).

I was about the exit of this ship, not seeing anyone els, I guess I was going to kill myself because of shock and whatnot, by jumping off this boat/yatch thing.I couldn't beleive it, but as I was running for dear life, i ran into something or someone.

As I picked myself off of the floor, it was suddenly a brighter picture,I was still wearing my skin tight and everything, but i seemed...Older i guess.I had a far away veiw of this scene, not seeing through my eyes, but seeing myself from a distance, like I was someone els, and not myself.

I soon realized, that I was now looking to be about 16, there was a long blonde haired man standing in front of me.Brecken Spence.Looking really sexy and attractive.

What I saw next really suprised me.He touched my cheek and pulled me close to him.I could see obviously, that now, future me, was now making out with future Brecken Spence.Oh my god.

Around five minutes passed, and I was about sick of watching them making out,(thinking that maybe something els was about to happen between them, so I wasn't going to look).But then I heard myself scream.

I turned back around, to my future self dropping onto the deck of this ship/yatch thing, and future Brecken Spence pulling a sharp blade from my back.

I ran up to myself, being that stupid retarded idiot I am, I then looked up at Brecken.He was younger now, but the way he looked before he got an ugly mushroom cut.I stared into his big brown glazed marble like eyes.I was tempted to grab him and just kiss him i was so attracted to him, but something had come over me and my mind.Something, that just made me stand there and stare into those hypnotic brown eyes.

It had seemed like forever and what I said, I probably never would.I asked Brecken, to kill me.

And so he did.He stabbed that same knife into my chest.But it didn't hurt, I only just had that finaly flash back of a memory of me screaming and crying and clawing that man's eyes out.

I then woke up in my bed in a jolt.I turned on my blue lamp and looked into the mirror, then at my clock.It was 3 in the morning.I looked pretty, my hair perfect as i brushed it before i went to sleep, and my blankets still, as if i had only been asleep for 2 minutes.

I went back to sleep after that, and had my usual dreams of becoming famous in holly wood for something.Then that same murder scene at the backyard.

Yes, don't ask why i dream of being famous and that same random murder scence everynight.

Seriously though.Don't ask.


End file.
